custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Avohkii (Fractures Alternate Universe)
The Kanohi Avohkii was, in the Fractures Universe, the Mask of Cleansing. In the Core Universe it existed as the Mask of Light. It was a one-of-a-kind Kanohi that was created as a means of combating the Makuta species. History Creation Around 2,000 years ago, following the destruction of the original Mask of Light at the hands of Makuta Icarax in the Fractures Universe and roughly a century into the reality's 3,000-year conflict against the Brotherhood of Makuta, the Kanohi Avohkii was reforged by Artahka in hopes of restoring balance to the world. Although a team of Matoran scientists worked closely with Artahka to build a weapon, a Ta-Matoran resident of the realm of Artahka named Vakama was ultimately responsible for designing the Mask. Due to the Matoran's deep hatred of the Makuta species at the time, the Avohkii was intended to devastate the Brotherhood of Makuta and win the war for the Order of Mata Nui, marking a clear augmentation to the original design. Supported by the Turaga High Council of Metru Nui, as well as the other Matoran resistance colonies, this team of scientists collaborated to create a one-of-a-kind Kanohi Mask that could instantly counter any attack made by a Makuta. Upon activation the Kanohi could detect Antidermis, melt Protosteel casing, then dissolve a Makuta’s essence in addition to the abilities bestowed in the original Avohkii from the Core Universe. The Kanohi was given to Toa Takanuva, who wore it briefly during a series of battles in the Southern Island Chains. However, the Toa met his untimely death in one such battle due to the combined efforts of Makuta Antroz, Blazrox and Icarax. The Kanohi was removed from his body as a victory token only to be stolen by a double agent within the Brotherhood of Makuta and transported back into the Order of Mata Nui's possession. The Kanohi was then hidden in a fortress village in a mountainous region of the Northern Continent named Morica, in honor of a fallen Toa of Fire. A number of Order of Mata Nui agents joined the community of Matoran to guard the sacred Kanohi. ''Zero Hour'' However, several centuries later, a Brotherhood of Makuta strike team infiltrated the village in search of the Kanohi after its location was revealed by a captured Order of Mata Nui operative. Unfortunately, Carnac was captured by the aggressors before being subjected to torture and chained. Of all the shrine guards who were captured, Carnac provided the greatest resilience, which earned him the personal attention of the invading party's leader. However, the area was compromised and there was a Brotherhood of Makuta attack, wiping out the entire population of the base. Fortunately, a number of Matoran survived and smuggled the Mask back to Metru-Nui. , relieved of guard duty.]] Post-War Ninety years later, the Mask came into the possession of a former Order of Mata-Nui agent, who was tasked with transporting it to the Turaga High Council to ensure its safe-keeping. However, the agent swiftly discovered that his mission had been compromised and that he was being pursued by Brotherhood servants. Aware that he was being shadowed, he delivered the Kanohi to Hollian, a Vortixx who had been a close friend of his on Xia, intent on returning for it. However, he was assassinated and the Mask was left in Hollian's possession. Powers Great: The Great Kanohi Avohkii primarily allowed its user to have Toa-level range and strength of Elemental Light powers. In addition, it could spread understanding to others, generating peace and trust. Furthermore, the Avohkii was designed with the added advantage of Telescopic Lenses capable of sensing moral light within other beings and detecting Antidermis. The Kanohi was also capable of melting Protosteel casing when its user came into a certain radius of a desired target and could cause Antidermis to dissolve once it was in open air. While it was one of the few Kanohi to have Elemental Powers, it would not boost any pre-existing Elemental Light powers the user wielded. Noble: The difference between this and the Great Avohkii is that the Noble Avohkii allows its user only Turaga-level range and strength of Elemental Light powers, and the duration of its effects are shorter. The Noble variation of the Kanohi also had the ability to detect and repel Antidermis, as well as causing Protosteel armor to weaken. However, when detecting Antidermis in Noble form, the Avohkii was less precise than a Noble Kanohi Elda and could not dissolve a Makuta's essence or destroy armor. Quotes Trivia *Following the death of Toa Takanuva, it became Matoran legend that the late Toa of Light had bestowed a portion of his Toa Power in the Avohkii and that it would one day act as a Toa Stone to a future Av-Matoran prophet, who would be transformed into a Toa and would lead the Matoran to victory against the Brotherhood of Makuta. However, many scholars - particularly Dessal, the Chief Archivist - have called the accuracy of this legend into question. Appearances *''Zero Hour'' - First Appearance *''Over Your Shoulder''